I'll always be here
by xXemotionlessgurlXx
Summary: "I have something to tell you" He said as his raven haired bangs covered his eyes. "W-what?" I was starting to get nervous... "I'm leaving" With just two words, my heart shattered into pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note : **Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! I probably won't continue all of my stories unless I really like it.. Sorry! Anyways, I hope you like this fanfic! I worked really hard on it...

**Disclaimer : ** I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters. All rights go to respective owners. I only own the story :)

**Summary :** "I have something to tell you" He said as his raven haired bangs covered his eyes. "W-what?" I was starting to get nervous... "I'm leaving" with just two words, my heart shattered into pieces.

**Note : **This whole chapter is in Mikan's POV

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**I'll always be here**

* * *

><p>We were 10 at that time, playing freely without a care in the world until he said that to me... and that's when I felt alone and weak. I couldn't do anything to stop him from going to that jail they call an academy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK TO 6 YEARS AGO*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ne Natsume-kun! Let's go to the park!" I exclaimed happily<p>

"Tch. Fine" Natsume replied rather grumpily

"What's wrong?"

"Hn. Nothing... Let's go baka"

"Mou! I'm not a baka!"

"Whatever"

I skipped happily to the park holding Natsume's hand in mine and... is that a blush creeping up his face?

* * *

><p><strong>*TIME SKIP - TO THE PARK*<strong>

* * *

><p>"We're here! Yay!" I said happily as I ran to the swings and started swinging back and forth.<p>

"You're such a kid"

"Bleh!"

Natsume started walking towards me and I could sense that he's feeling sad and guilty about something.

What could that be about?

"I have something to tell you" He said as his raven haired bangs covered his crimson eyes

"W - What?" I was starting to get nervous. So many what if situations came into my mind...

"I'm leaving"

And with just two words, my heart shattered into pieces. My hazel colored eyes are starting to get filled with tears and I let out a sob.

"When?!"

"Tomorrow. I'm really sorry" So that's what he was guilty about

"Tomorrow?! Why just tell me now?! Huh?!"

"Look, I didn't want you to worry and get all depressed"

That was it. Tears started streaming down my pale face as I ran to him and started hugging him...

"I'm gonna miss you! Promise me, you'll wait for me?"

"I promise. I love you" He said kind of awkwardly because he wasn't the type to say cheesy things like that.

"I love you too baka Natsume" I said with a sad smile

"What school will you be going to?"

"Alice Academy"

"What?! That school for rich and spoiled brats?!" Never did I know that is not just for rich and spoiled brats. It was so much more...

"Hn."

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK END*<strong>

* * *

><p>and now, I'm finally going to Alice Academy too! I'm finally going to meet him and Hotaru too!<p>

Oh! You probably don't know Hotaru, right? Well, she became my best friend after Natsume left. She left for Alice Academy too, 2 years ago...

I became a lot more mature ever since Hotaru left and people say that my body has developed so much over the last few years. I hope Natsume kept his promise and he didn't forget me..

Wonder why I will come to Alice Academy? Turns out, it's for people with special powers called alices... It's also for vampires! I never thought vampires actually existed until yesterday.

You know what the most suprising thing is?! I am a pureblood vampire and I have some of the most powerful and rarest alices in the whole world! Yes! You heard right, I got more than one alice and I have the alices SEC (which stands for stealing, erasing, and copying!) and nullification! I am also the niece of the High School Principal! Can you believe it?!

I'm now on my way to Alice Academy in this fancy black limousine with a weird gay looking guy which he claims to be a teacher in Alice Academy! He said he's called Narumi-sensei... He's kinda weird though

"Mikan-chan! We're here!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed rather happily

I looked up and was really amazed! The gate was so huge and Alice Academy was practically another country within Japan! Okay, I guess I am exaggerating...

There were 3 main buildings... The elementary building which was really big and it looks like it was made out of stone... Which all of the buildings are made out of. There's also the Middle school building and lastly, The High School building which according to Narumi-sensei, I will be going to.

Then, there were the dorms and all of it looks so grand! There's one for each division and I'm practically drooling now!

"Come on! Let's take you to your class to meet your new classmates!" Narumi-sensei interrupted me from my admiring and I was starting to get nervous.

What if they don't like me? What if they become scared of me because of my powers? I hope not...

"Hai sensei..."

* * *

><p><strong>*In the classroom*<strong>

* * *

><p>Narumi-sensei came in the classroom and told me to wait outside until he signals me to come in.<p>

Here I am. I'm finally about to meet Natsume. And Hotaru. I'm so freaking nervous. I hope they still recognize me!

"Mikan-chan! Come in!" There it is. Narumi-sensei's signal.

My heart skipped a beat as I went inside the class and started introducing myself. I hope I'll do a good first impression...

"H-Hi everyone! I'm Mikan Yukihara and I'm a pureblood vampire! I hope we become good friends!" I said excitedly as all of my nervousness (is that even a word?" started decreasing

I heard a lot of gasps. Oh no! Do they not like me?

"Are there any questions for Mikan-chan?"

Tons of hands were raised up and I suddenly felt nervous again.

_"What's your alice?"_

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_"What's your star rank?"_

_"Can I have your number?"_

_"Can we be bestfriends?"_

And a lot more questions were asked...

"Uhm. Okay, those are a lot of questions! But wait, Narumi-sensei, what's a star rank?" I asked as confusion in my face was clearly visible

"Oh! You're a special star! That's the highest rank! Only 3 of you are special stars in this class."

And then I heard a lot more gasps...

"Oh I see! Well then, let me answer the other questions! I have the SEC and Nullification alice... If you're wondering what SEC stands for, it stands for stealing, erasing, and copying!"

"Well, that's a complicated question. Uhm, He goes to this academy as well but we have last seen each other 6 years ago so, I don't really know..." I said as sadness was clearly visible in my voice.

"Well, I'm sorry but my number is private and only for people I really know"

"I'm sorry again to whoever asked that but I already have a bestfriend and she goes to this academy as well! But we can be friends!" I said as I searched around the room and I found her!

Omg! I'm so happy for this moment!

"Oh there she is!" I said pointing to Hotaru as I started coming towards her and I wanted to hug her badly but then,

**_BAKA BAKA BAKA!_**

"Aw man! We haven't seen each other in almost 2 years and this is what you do to me?!" I said as I started crying anime tears

"Fine. Come here you idiot."

"Yay!"

I was really happy and I hugged her and she hugged back too with a gentle smile on her really pale face.

"WAIT WHAT?!" The whole class roared except for some certain students...

I saw a blue haired girl in the back sitting with a handsome blond haired guy and a boy that I can't see clearly because he has a manga on top of his face. WHILE SLEEPING!

"Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked the class

"YES!"

"Ugh whatever" I said while rolling my eyes

"Okay! Since the all the questions are now answered, let me assign you a partner!" Narumi-sensei said

"Okay! Your partner is going to be... Natsume Hyuuga!"

Wait- What?! He's in this class too?! Where is he?! I really wish he kept his promise after all these years though I doubt that because he's always been popular with the girls. All his life. I hope not.

"He's the guy sleeping over there at the back"

Natsume suddenly woke up and saw me. His eyes widened in shock!

"M-Mikan?!" Natsume said with shock clearly visible in his eyes and voice

"N-Natsume?!"

"Since it looks like both of you know each other, you can both sit together!"  
>Narumi-sensei interrupted our little 'reunion'<p>

"Nobara-chan, can you exchange seats with Mikan? For the mean time, you can sit on the second row beside Anna-chan" He asked the pretty blue haired girl.

So that's what her name is. Nobara. Heh. Nice name for a pretty girl like her.

"H-Hai sensei" She said a little shy evident in her voice as she started taking her things and moving to the seat assigned to her.

"Mikan-chan! You can now sit beside Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun!"

I was really shocked. I was frozen to my spot and I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do. But my body suddenly moved against my own will and started coming to Natsume and suddenly hugged him.

Natsume was still shocked and the rest of the class was also shocked most especially that blue haired girl named Nobara.

I started crying and said "You baka. Why didn't you contact me after all these years?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you like it and I'm sorry if it was too short/long for your liking. Also, please no flames! But constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I might update this next week, or tomorrow if you're lucky. Also, please! I NEED A BETA! Well, that's all for today... bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :** Hey! I'm back with a new chapter and it might be kind of rushed but I thought that you guys would like a new chapter so here it is! I was also supposed to post this yesterday but I went somewhere...

**Summary :** "I have something to tell you" He said as his raven haired bangs covered his eyes. "W-what?" I was starting to get nervous... "I'm leaving" with just two words, my heart shattered into pieces.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters. Never will.

**Note :** This chapter is in Mikan's POV unless I say so. Also, I'm really sorry if some of the characters are OOC

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**I'll always be here**

* * *

><p>"I wasn't allowed to contact anyone outside the academy" Natsume replied but it was still a great shock to him that Mikan was here<p>

"I missed you!" I said as I was still hugging him and tears were still streaming down my face

"I- I missed you too" He replied a little bit hesitant and - distant?

Did something happen while I wasn't here? *gasp* He didn't break his promise did he?

"Did you keep your promise?" My heart is beating really loudly and fast

"Hn." He looked away and avoided the question...

Something's up. Maybe he didn't keep his promise after all...

"YOU! How dare you hug and sit next to Natsume-sama?!" A green haired girl called out to me and started complaining how I was able to become his partner and sit next to him in my first day of school.

Heh. I guess even here, Nat-chan (a nickname I gave him when we were young) still has a lot of fangirls or maybe even fanboys! Okay, I admit it. He's handsome...

"Well _Permy_, it's just really simple" I said addressing that green haired girl 'Permy' with a playful tone

"My name's not Permy! It's Sumire! Just because you have powerful alices and you're a pureblood doesn't mean you can call me names!" She was rather annoyed with the way I called her 'Permy'

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever" I rolled my eyes

"Obviously, Natsume's my boyfriend!" I said really cheerfully

Okay, The class' reaction didn't turn out how I wanted it to be. The whole class is really shocked now. I saw that Nobara girl stand up and clench her fists then, walked out of the class room.

Hm. Something seems fishy here...

I didn't even notice that Narumi-sensei already left the classroom

"Y-You're lying! Right? Natsume-sama? Because Nobara-sama is Natsume-sama's girlfriend!" Permy declared

I saw panic in Natsume's eyes. He was really shocked because of what Permy said. Is that true? Well, only one way to know. I just gotta ask...

"Nat! Is that true?" Please tell me it's not. Please. Please. I started chanting in my mind as my fingers were crossed.

I closed my eyes while waiting for Natsume's answer.

"Polka," He started

Wait- still calling me that?!

1 - 2 - 3

"NATSUME YOU HENTAI!"

"Tch. Whatever"

"Polka, I can expla-" He started but I cut him off because I slapped him really hard in the cheek as I already knew what he was gonna say.

"Well, I hope you're happy that you chose to break the promise"

"And break my heart... Again" I continued...

I couldn't take it anymore. I just started crying again. But this time, not because of joy but because of sorrow. I stood up and ran outside the classroom.

I ran and ran not minding anyone or anything that I run past to. Until I came by this huge Sakura tree. I went there and started hugging my knees, crying softly to myself.

After an hour or so of crying, I came to a conclusion and thought "If he's happy with that girl, then I'll be happy too" and started smiling gently but it was hard to smile because it was really painful for my heart to take.

I stood up and started walking back to the classroom, a little bit back to my usual cheerful self. It was still noticeable that I cried because of my puffy red eyes and my tear strained face.

I entered the classroom again and the once loud classroom became quiet because they saw me entering the classroom.

"Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the commotion I cause earlier! Please just forget about that!" I apologized really cheerfully

They really are going to forget about what happened as I started using my memory-erasing (a/n : I made that up... I guess) alice to erase their memories from earlier.

I started walking towards my new seat beside Nat-chan and this handsome prince-like guy...

"K-Konichiwa! I'm Ruka Nogi!" The blonde haired guy with cerulean colored eyes introduced himself to me

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!" I introduced myself but he probably already knows

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry for Natsume's rude attitude a while ago" He apologized on Nat's behalf

He's so kind, apologizing on that jerk's behalf even though he wasn't the one that did it...

"Nah. It's ok! I'm used to it" I said with a thumbs up.

And then, I noticed a really cute rabbit sitting on his lap.

"Kya! That rabbit's really cute Ruka-pyon!"

"E-Eh?! Ruka-pyon?!" I think he's kinda embarrassed because he's blushing furiously...

"Hehe... Yup! Because you've got a rabbit!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Hotaru, two girls that looks identical and a goofy looking guy coming towards us.

"Oi! Baka!" Hotaru called out to me

"Oh! Hi Hotaru!" I greeted

"Hi Sakura-san! I'm Anna, That blue haired girl over there is Nonoko and that sandy haired guy is Koko!" A pink haired girl that seems nice introduced herself to me..

I'm so happy that I got a few more friends! Today is really a good day except what happened earlier... I sighed for the first time in forever

"Is something wrong?" Nonoko asked me with worry

"Nah! Oh and you can call me Mikan or Mikan-chan! We're friends now right?"

"Hai!" They all answered except Hotaru

"Nat! Come here and join the conversation!" I said turning away from my new friends to talk to Natsume..

"Whatever, Polka" He said with a smirk

"Mou! Stop calling me that already you hentai!"

"Tch."

Oops! I think he was 'talking' to that Nobara girl awhile ago or more like, that Nobara girl was talking to him. I didn't notice. I guess I'll just invite her to join us as well!

"Hey! Umm... Nobara-san?" I called out to her

"Uh.. Me?" She seemed a bit shy...

"Yes! That's your name right? Nobara?"

"Umm... Yep!" She said a little more cheerfully

"How about you join us in this little conversation?"

"Sure!" She said with a small smile

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>And! That's the end of chapter 2! I'm suuppeeer sorry for the really short chapter but look forward to the next one! Also, please keep reviewing! It really makes my day :)

**StarElsie : **Here is the update you've been waiting for!

**Sweety Girly : **Waahh! How did you know Nobara's Natsume's current girlfriend?! Aww thanks for the compliment! Here's the update!

** MitsukaiYuki : ** I'm so sorry if it was confusing :( Also, I'm gonna rewrite it soon hopefully! Thanks for the help and suggestions!


End file.
